


Make me feel special

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Billy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: A short sweet omega fic where Billy is an omega and Steve is his alpha who loves to spoil him





	Make me feel special

It was Saturday and as usual Billy was having a shitty day. His father was pissed at him for forgetting to get max from Dustin's house.

He was slapped and pushed him into the wall, Neil yelling at him on how he’s so useless like most omegas and just because he could, Neil smashed his walkman out of anger 

Right now Billy was in the kitchen making Max dinner, Susan and Neil weren’t here so he was stuck doing it, most of the time he was stuck doing a lot of the chores, Neil nearly treats him like a servant. Neil always says that an omega is supposed to serve and do most of the domestic work. 

Billy stirs a pot of Mac and cheese mixed with sausage a few more times before turning off the stove. "Max, dinner!" He calls out. In a minute she comes in and sits at the table. Billy scoops the food onto a plate and puts it in front of her.

"You made this the last time." She says. Billy rolls his eyes, un grateful brat. "Would you rather have me make canned ravioli?" Max shakes her head and starts eating. "Hey um thanks for cleaning my room today." She shyly says. Billy shrugs, Neil was mad enough to make him do it anyway. "Whatever." He mumbles. "Is it okay you can drop me off at mike's tomorrow?"

Billy nods and she thanks him quietly. Max scrapes some of the food on her plate and mumbles. "I wish he didn't treat you like this, like a servant." And she honestly means it. 

Ever since that night at the Byers they were first quiet with each other, but soon they came to an agreement that Neil was the enemy and they would at least try to help each other from staying out of trouble with him.

Most of the time it's him getting her out of trouble. She did appreciate it, so she would do some chores so Billy wouldn't have to do all of them. Billy ruffles her hair a little and says "don't worry about that." Honestly Billy thought she was lucky, she was a beta like Susan and Neil rarely gave her shit about anything.

Billy grabs his keys and jacket then heads to the door, Neil and Susan went out and they won't be back until at least 11:00, it's only 8:35 so he has some time to head out.

"Where are you going."

"Out." He simply says. "Susan brought some popsicles so you can have one after dinner." With that he goes out door and to his car.  
~~~~

Soon Billy arrived to the place he wanted to go and that place was Steve's Harrington house. He goes to the door and knocks.

After a few seconds the door opens and it's steve. He smiles when he sees the other boy. "Hey." He opens the door and lets him in. a month after that fight they had, they rarely spoke or interacted with each other. 

But at some point when billy goes to pick up max at the arcade, steve is there with her and her friends, they would talk a little. After  
quite some time they talked more then become somewhat friends.

They hung out a lot and steve recognized he was omega when Billy forgot to wear his cheap cologne one time. His natural aroma was so sweet to him, it just made him back Billy up against a wall a little and just whisper in his ear how his scent was driving him crazy and how he was a beautiful omega. 

When he did that, Billy told him "just kiss me already dumbass." And Steve did.

"How was your day?"

"Shit, as usual." Honestly steve should of expected that answer. Steve opens the door and lets him in. "I got some food if you're hungry." Billy doesn't answer he just goes straight to the dinning room. 

There's a box of pizza, Billy opens it and sees it's it's mushroom, his favorite. He eagerly takes a slice. "Why did you get mushroom? You hate mushroom."

"Well I got it for you." Billy rolls his eyes, "I can't eat a whole pizza dumbass." Steve is probably going to make him take left overs, Billy sits down and eats more of his slice. Steve goes over to him and kisses his head. "I'll wrap up the rest for you, Let me get you coke."

Steve then leaves the table and soon comes back with a can of soda. "I got you some new boots and a jacket today.”

"Why?"

"It's getting colder and the jacket you wear is starting to get worn out." Steve goes into the living room and comes back with a paper shopping bag. He digs through it and takes out a new black leather jack, clean and fresh looking. "Do you like it?"

Billy looked at it with a little awe and nodded. Steve sets that down and gets out a box. He opens it and shows Billy the inside. Leather, black short, heel boots with some laces.

Billy feels the leather of it and quietly thanks Steve. Steve puts the box down and sits across from him. "You said your day was shit, what happened?" 

"Neil made me do all the damn chores again, Said I was a useless omega, I talked back and he slapped me then broke my Walkman." Steve looked angry and sympathetic. "I'll get you a new one okay, Give me a list of tapes you want."

"I already have some tapes."

"A little more couldn't hurt." Steve doesn't mind at all getting Billy more tapes or almost anything really, as long as it makes him happy. His father always told him that omegas are meant to be spoiled and feel important to their alpha. 

A happy omega is a docile omega who won't leave you. 

Steve watches Billy eat two more slices before getting up and going over to kiss him. "I could find a way to get you away from that shit head and you can be with be with me, love you and cherish you like you deserve." 

"You're so fucking sappy." Billy mumbles but doesn't pull away when Steve gives him another passionate kiss. "Can make you so happy." Steve says between kisses. Steve gets Billy to stand up. 

Steve puts the pizza box on a chair then coaxes Billy to sit on the table, he then gently pushes Billy down so he's laying on his back. "Seriously? you wanna fuck me on your parents expensive table?”

"I'll clean up." Steve sticks his hand down Billy's jeans and feels his underwear, it's getting wet. Steve takes his hand out and unbuckles Billy's pants and pulls them down and then his underwear.

Steve then puts Billy's legs over his shoulders. "Love how you get wet for me Sweetheart." He coos as he sees Billy's slick get on the wooden surface and Billy blushes.

Steve pushes two fingers into Billy and feels the slick tight walls. "S-Shit." Billy grits out. "So tight love, your hole just doesn't wanna let my fingers go." Billy blushes more and tightens up a little. "W-Would you just shut up and get on with it." Steve takes his fingers out and starts undoing his pants. 

After getting his cock out, steve puts one finger in Billy and takes it out quickly making the omega whimper, Steve licks his finger. "Fuck I love the taste of you. So sweet." 

Billy taps, well more like hits his ankle on Steve's shoulder. "God damn it steve just fuck me." He says sounding annoyed and needy. Steve puts his cock near Billy's hole and thrust in. 

They both groan and steve starts thrusting at a steady pace. "Fuck oh my god Steve." Steve thrust and grabs on to Billy's hips in a tight grip. with each thrust he hit's Billy's prostate making the boy squirm and whine a little bit.

As Steve thrust deeper, he feels his knot start to grow a little, he pulls out to the tip then slams back in. As he's thrusting he bends his head down to whisper in Billy's ear. "Gonna come inside you, make you all swollen, would you like that baby?"

Billy moans and pulls steve closer with his legs. Steve spreads Billy's cheeks and looks at the slick wet hole as it gets penetrated. Steve grips him tighter and goes at punishing paste, he listens to all the sweet sounds that came from Billy's mouth. 

Steve keeps going until he comes and soon Billy is coming with him. 

They pant and soon come down from their high, But steve was still coming in him. "You knotted." Billy says breathlessly.

"Yeah." 

"Well I'm glad I can't get pregnant." Billy mumbles, Well he can but only if he's in heat and both knew that. 

Soon Billy's stomach is swollen from all that come. When Steve's knot goes down, he pulls out and watches his come drip out of Billy's opened pink hole. 

Steve carefully helps Billy up and walks him over to the living room. He has Billy lay on the sofa. 

"I'll clean up the table and I can get you some ice cream from the freezer." He kisses him and goes back towards The dinning room.

Billy sighs, feeling content 

At least he has someone to make him feel special and he honestly loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me, so maybe leave some


End file.
